


Possessive

by skyewatson



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous, Oliver's POV, derek meets roy, jackson is awesome from london, possessive, thea and stiles are always best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea and Stiles are arguing between Easy A and Mean Girls. Oliver doesn't know what Easy A is. Derek meets Roy. Jackson's coming home from London soon and he might have a crush on Danny. It's all very confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. Seriously. I'm pretty sure I wrote this when I was drunk.

Oliver watches Stiles and Thea chatter under a ridiculously large blanket, arguing over whether or not they should watch Mean Girls or Easy A. Oliver has no idea what the hell Easy A is but even Diggle has an opinion on the matter. Derek is settled in an armchair in the corner of the room, curled up and reading a book silently. He doesn’t usually say much unless he has to and Oliver’s still surprised he’s not sitting next to Stiles. It’s a wonder Stiles and Thea are so attached at the hip as they are because if there’s one thing about Derek, he’s possessive. Stiles doesn’t seem to mind though and Thea has told Oliver that Stiles is just as bad but he’s never born witness to anything other than Derek’s jealous behavior. The guy doesn’t even look at Stiles twice though as the pair argue and Oliver just assumes that the guy deems Thea non-threatening. It’s the absolute truth because as nasty as Thea can get, she’s about as mean as a kitten when it comes to Stiles.

 

He hears Stiles ask Thea if she wants anything to drink and without word Derek’s up from his spot in the stuffy armchair and walking into the kitchen area to get their drinks. It’s always amused Oliver that for the dominating presence that is Derek, the guy is a complete push over when it comes to his boyfriend. It’s one of the main reasons Oliver doesn’t voice his disapproval, Derek might be a little too old for Stiles in his books and seeming finality of their relationship worries him but the man has never been anything but good to Stiles from what Oliver can tell.

 

It’s not until Roy appears that Oliver notices Derek’s possessive behavior flare up. He knows Stiles doesn’t notice the hands around his waist or the way Derek is rarely a few feet away when Stiles talks animatedly to Roy. Oliver knows the pair get along like a house on fire and none of it is faked for Thea’s benefit. He knows how much that means to his little sister. Derek seems unnaturally still the whole conversation and it takes Oliver a moment to realize he’s never actually met Roy before.

 

 

“Derek.” Stiles gives his boyfriend a loaded look.

 

“Stiles.”

 

“It’s not him and you know it.”

 

“Who isn’t he?” Oliver asks.

 

“Jackson, a guy Stiles went to school with.” Thea answers kissing her boyfriend on the check. “Lover Boy here is the doppelganger of the guy but Jackson’s in London.”

 

“You know the fact that Jackson’s pack and all, you’d think that would make you like Roy.” Stiles comments. Derek doesn’t seem impressed and Stiles reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone. He hits a few numbers and holds the phone out and Oliver can hear the dial tone from his spot at the kitchen bench.

 

_“Hey Stiles, what’s up?”_

 

“Hey Jacks, just calling to say hi.”

 

_“I’m coming back to California in a month. I booked my tickets this morning, see you and Danny at the terminal?”_

 

“You know it, we’ll bring flowers and everything and if you don’t run towards Danny like you’re in a corny movie sequence and kiss him I’m going to bitch about it for days.”

 

_“You are so gay, Stilinski.”_

“All the hot people are; Danny, Derek, Orlando Bloom…”

 

_“Alex O’Laughlin bitch.”_

“Watching Hawaii Five-0 are you? You know who else comes from Hawaii? Danny. Gay Danny. Your best friend Danny. Your-”

 

_“Derek can you please shut him up?”_

Derek turns off the phone and slips it into the pocket of his jeans. Stiles pouts and looks at him with his hands on his hips. “See? Jackson’s still being a jerk all the way in London and- wow, wait, put me down!”

 

 

Derek doesn’t listen to him though and Oliver watches along with everyone else as Derek hefts Stiles over his shoulder. The man kisses Felicity and Thea on the cheek, sends a nod to Oliver, Dig and Roy and soon they’re both out the front door, Stiles yelling goodbyes and arranging a coffee date with Thea for the next day.

 

They are a strange pair but in a weird way it kind of works.

 


End file.
